


Club Freak

by DarkGamer72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Warning contains sexual references, not for the faint of heart!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGamer72/pseuds/DarkGamer72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great war is in the past, and all wizards are trying to forget such horrific events. A boy from the time, a very special boy, the boy-who-lived in fact, spends his nights playing for drunken regulars and hypnotic dancers at bars and pubs, and one favourable one in particular is called Club Freak. Here he meets a man he had all but forgotten about, and their 'encounter' is anything but nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Freak

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to all criticism, but I would like to make one note. I never write smutty fics, and this is a one shot. If it seems to move a little fast paced I apologise, it's very difficult to 'slow things down' in a one shot, because then it'd become too long and half to be split up.

Years after the great war has been all but forgotten, Harry Potter spends his nights playing for beloved regulars, muggle and wizard-alike, at night clubs and bars across London, either with his band _Survival_ or playing solo with nothing but the silent crowd and his acoustic guitar called Jenny.   
  
It was a typical Saturday night in _Club Freak_ when a fresh face made his way through the club to the bar, skillfully manoeuvring around the flowing people dancing to the hypnotic beat and waited to be served. He was wearing a cashmere suit with silk trimmings and platinum cuff links that screamed italian couture. His aftershave, _Peruvian Sunset,_ enticed all around him and he had an air about him of pride, but not arrogance. His face was framed with beautiful, smokey locks and his flawless, pearly skin was brought to life with his diamond eyes and plump, pink lips.  
  
Harry had just finished playing a cover of _Wherever You Will Go_ with Jenny, when he scanned the crowd for someone to fall for his quirky charm and daring, emerald eyes, even for one night. And then he spotted him at the bar. He smirked. It had been years since he'd seen the blonde, and he had pushed whatever attraction he had for him to the back of his mind, trying to forget about him, but seeing him now he figured one night couldn't hurt.  
  
He sauntered towards the bar, hands in the pockets of his denim jeans, carrying the same smile he had saved for the blonde all these years, with the confidence that by the end of the night the blonde would be his. At least until dawn.  
  
"Never seen you here before."  
  
The blonde turned, with presumably a defence for whatever loser tried to hit on him, but lost his thoughts for a moment. He quickly collected himself and just stared at the burnette. "Not like I'm staying."  
  
The burnettes eyes twinkled somewhat, "What'll it be?" he smirked, already knowing the answer.  
  
A soft smile graced his lips, "Screaming orgasm."  
  
The burnette laughed softly, "Don't have to tell me twice."  
  
The blonde smiled, Harry hadn't changed at all, besides the casual muggle clothes and sexy new glasses, he was still the same charming boy underneath. He sat beside the blonde, ordering their drinks. Draco could feel there was something different about him, something in his jade green eyes, he seemed unpredictable. Perhaps even a little wild. Draco wondered just how different Harry was, and thought about more ways then one to find out.  
  
Harry downed his scotch, standing suddenly and leaning across the bar. "Dance with me." Confidence still flowed out of him with every breath he took, even the way he stood. It was almost intriging.  
  
"Seems I don't have much of a choice," he breathed, gracefully standing and making his way to the middle of the dance floor, Harry silently followed after him. Draco began swaying his hips to the beat, watching Harry the entire time, Harry did the same.  
  
A slower song came on, with a heavier beat, and amongst the swaying of hot bodies and the flurry of drunken strangers, Harry grabbed Draco's waist and pulled him tight against him, slowly grinding behind him. Once the song had ended Draco turned and pulled Harry into a soft kiss, that slowly built into something more passionate and exciting. With his flawless skin now flushed, Draco decided  he'd see just how interested Harry was and started to leave, hurrying towards the exit, smiling.  
  
Harry smirked, he wasn't going to let the blonde get away so easily. He ran after him and grabbed his waist once more, pulling him so close their lips were just touching, "I'm not letting you get away from me again so easy." And forcefully kissed the blonde.  
  
Draco growled somewhat, he didn't want to make it too easy for him. He pushed against Harry's chest; his touch lingered a bit too long, but he was rough enough so Harry knew he meant it. Harry's smirk spread across his face, he slowly wrapped his arms around his waist once more and his face lowered to Draco's ear. Whispering, "you know you can't resist me Draco, you never could." Harry's sultry voice sent shivers down his spine with anticipation.  
  
No, he wouldn't allow himself to fall for the brunette's tricks, and yet.. he didn't pull away. Harry's hands had once again settled at the small of his back and his body was so warm against Draco.   
  
Suddenly Harry was leading Draco to a seperate part of the club, through the sweltering bodies and up some stairs he didn't know existed. A red-framed door appeared in front of them and Harry all but shoved Draco through it. The blonde fell into the room and onto a crimson coloured silk bed throw. The bed itself took up most of the room, and the only light was that of the moon and suddenly..candles. The darkened room was filled with the sweet smell of jasmine as the lights flickered to life.  
  
Draco was about to ask Harry why the hell a room like this was in a night club, before the brunette seemed to read his mind, "Dray, you're a wizard. Can't you figure it out? I apparated us back to my flat babe. Now, where were we?"  
  
Before he could even breathe Harry lurched forward, practically pouncing on Draco and forcing him hard against the bed. He kissed him with all the passion that'd been building all these years; Draco kissed him with all the passion that had never really left. Harry broke the kiss only to assault Draco's neck and mess up the blondes perfect golden hair. Draco didn't want to enjoy it, he didn't want to need it. He didn't want to crave the brunette with every fibre in his body, but he didn't care any more. He gave in and moaned softly.  
  
Harry liked it, to say the least.  
  
He ripped off Draco's shirt and kissed him slowly down his sculptured body; reaching his waist line he looked into the blondes crystal eyes, teasingly.  
  
Draco didn't want to become submissive and threw Harry to his right, rolling on top of him. He kissed him with all the lust he could muster and earned a beautiful moan from the surprised brunette below him. His hands ran up and under his shirt, ripping it over his head and pinning him down against the silk sheets.  
  
As he kissed down Harry's neck and chest, Harry whispered a simple enchantment and suddenly Draco's trousers and Harry's jeans disappeared. Leaving in their wake Draco's tight, black boxers and Harry's...bare flesh.  
  
Draco didn't even question it, and went back to attacking Harry's delicious skin, when the first real flicker of intense pleasure rippled through them both as they brushed one another gently.  
  
Harry moaned loudly and the blonde bit his lip, hard.  
  
He ripped off his boxers and kissed Harry once more, both moving and moaning in unison. Draco tried to lift Harry's legs but he growled and flipped the blonde around once more, towering over him.  
  
He had a feeling the fight for dominancy would succumb to the pleasure soon enough, and Draco brushed against Harry once more, in which he was rewarded with another lucious moan from the boy's lips. Both their eyes set ablaze in passion, dancing in the never-ending pools of green and grey from the still-flickering candle light. Neither wanted to give in to the other, but neither one could take much more of it.  
  
Harry wanted Draco; Draco wanted Harry. It was that simple.  
  
Harry went to lift himself off of Draco, when he wrapped his legs around the brunettes neck. "Fuck me." He spat.  
  
The brunette smirked, "are you really that easy, babe?"  
  
He growled, eyes glowering. "Only if you want me to be."  
  
Harry wasted no time giving the blonde exactly what he wanted. He barely even teased the entrance before thrusting deep inside him.  
  
Draco did a sharp intake of breath, which surprised Harry, he had wanted to hear the blonde scream. He slowed somewhat, their bodies setting into a steady rhythem as Draco became more and more accustomed to the _intrusion._  
  
It was almost like their bodies moulded together as one, they intertwined beautifully.  
  
"Har--AH--ry. I love yo-AHH"  
  
"Shut the--ahh--fuck up ba-- **ahhh** "  
  
The climaxed roughly, slowly, until the both of them were screaming out in a mad twist of pain and pleasure combined.  
  
Draco dug his nails into the brunettes back and bit Harrys lip, drawing blood. Neither one cared, however, all that mattered was the then and the now.  
  
Harry collapsed on top of him, both panting heavily, "babe. You're even better then I remember."  
  
Draco laughed slightly, "I learnt from the best."


End file.
